Hattori Masako
'Character First Name' Masako 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' EvrisMata 'Nickname (optional)' Mausu (mouse) 'Age' 21 'Date of Birth' September 15, 180 AN 'Gender' '' Female (♀). 'Ethnicity' ''Asian/Amegakurian 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 105lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Hattori clan kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' Kanji lettering on her upper stomach and back which read "love" and "warrior" respectively. 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Upbeat and outgoing, Masako knows how to put a smile on anyone's face and while she can be absent-minded and at times appear to be foolish, she's a kind a soul and usually there to lend a helping hand to anyone who may need it. She absolutely despises violence and fighting, disdainfully looking down on those who take pleasure in combat and inflicting pain; she usually prefers to use negotiation and utlitizing whatever means she can to get out of a fight. But those who would wish to use her pacifistic, gentle nature against her should be wary: when her back is against the wall, Masako will shed her bubbly personality and fight back fiercely, especially when loved ones are endangered- friends and family means everything to her and she will no hesitate to put her own life on the line to protect them from harm. 'Behaviour' Masako is an observant, extremely curious woman and as such she's always on the lookout for anything that might appeal to her- from nonchalant gossip on the sidewalk to even the most minute sounds, if it catches her eye Masako will immediately stop whatever it is she is doing and move in closer to observe her object of interest, staying out of sight and watching/listening in quitely. However this habit of silent observation from the shadows has gotten her in plenty of trouble in the past, especially when she is caught doing something she obviously isn't supposed to be doing (sneaking into someone's backyard to eavesdrop on a private conversation for instance). Masako is also very patient when speaking with other people, politely waiting for them to finish talking before she opens her mouth; as a child she was taught that speaking when others are currently doing so would be bad form and thus she takes extra care not to interrupt people when they're talking so as to avoid appearing inconsiderate. 'Nindo (optional)' "Okaaaaay then- let's get this show on the road!" "When using her Seishin Jutsu: "Let's find out just how dark your blood is." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nijime: a person can be either be born with it yet it has not been activated due to the age of the child. Or on A spur of emotions raging inside the wielder causing the Nijime to force its way out and activated.Positive Effects: Grants the user a 180 degree field of vision slightly better than someone with normal vision as well Grants the User the ability to learn a third chakra nature Which the eyes changes color depending on the users Chakra nature. It has Genjutsu properties which is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses, to where it can manipulate the targets brain into seeing illusions not as strong of an illusion as Uchiha clan's Sharingan and will only effect opponents that have a weaker mind then the user. Negative Effects: It can take a heavy toll on the person & can possibly cause the person nervous system to collapse & cause the yielder's body to shut its self-down. It uses a lot of chakra, which can lead to death if the user does not have good chakra control. ''Hattori Clan (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku)is one of the Clans of Amegakure their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Amegakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village. 'Ninja Class chuunin '''Element One Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Asagao ''(morning glory) and ''Tanoshiame ''(joyous rain), a pair of twin katana. 'Strengths' *Quick footed *Athletic *Lithe *Observant *Benevolent *Nurturing *Ninjutsu *Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Dark chakra *Can be daft at times *Naive *Meek *Easily startled *Rash '''Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 3 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Fukiya Total: 8.5 'Jutsu List' Fire Release: *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Flame Bullet *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique *Fire Release: Running Fire *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Fire Release: Flame Flower *'Burning Palm Technique:' Masako generates a small fireball in her palms to strike opponents in the torso or face. Lightning Release: *Chidori * Chidori Current *Lightning Surge *Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind *Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration *'Uproarious Rising Flash Kick:' Masako uses her chakra to infuse her legs with lightning, rushing towards her opponent at breakneck speed and then delivering rapid fast kicks. Other jutsu: *''Fukushū fōmu ''(revenge form): Masako releases the inner malice within her and uses dark chakra to become an unstoppable killing machine, increasing her abilities beyond their natural limits. However while in this mode, she becomes berserk, attacking everyone and everything in sight in a frenzied rage. Her body also starts detoriating quickly from the immense overflow of negative energy coursing through her veins. *''Kurai Hoshi o Rakka ''(the falling dark star): A special technique which can only be used when her abilities at their peak, Masako leaps high into the air and raises her arms to summon an enormous comet which crashes fiercely into the earth in a massive explosion, utterly destroying everything in the immediate vincinity. 'Allies' - Hattori-ichizoku - Amegakure - Hattori Akar - Hattori Taro - Hattori Miiko - Uzumaki Lenna - Hyūga Haven 'Enemies' None but she considers anyone who threatens her family and village to be against her as well. ''' Background Information' For as long as she can remember, Masako has lived a quaint life growing up in Ipponmatsu – a village mostly known (and named) for the large, solitary pine tree that towers over everything. She lived with her grandparents: a couple of kindhearted, if not senile fishmongers who took Masako in when she was just a baby, having lost her previous home long ago. While she was a sweet soul, she was rather shy and softspoken and unless she was selling fish, she preferred to avoid large crowds when she could. However, her days in the village were simple and worry-free and everything was generally well for her. Until she heard the singing. She doesn’t know when it started happening, but every night when Masakoshe went to sleep, she would begin hearing a voice sing to her in a soft soprano and would soon begin having horrible nightmares; she is unable to wake up from them either. She had long considered telling everyone of her problem -her grandparents, the other villagers, anyone who would listen- but she thought no one would listen: “They would probably all say that it was nothing,” she thought. “That it is all just bad dreams and nothing else.” So she went about her days as usual, selling fish to the villagers and generally being the nice little girl she was- all the while acting as though there was nothing at all wrong. But she would still hear the voice, still hear the song and during one particurlar night, it sounded ... ''wrong. The normally calm and soothing voice soon began singing in a shrill and unbearably disonant tone; it was though someone were yelling endless profanities into her ear. She also began having the same horrid vision: sitting alone, covered in black ink and surrounded by the bodies of the dead and dying whilst a blazing fire burned all around her. It was a constant, repeating process for many nights... until her dreams had become a terrorifying reality.Masako awoke to the sight of the smoldering ruins of a recently destroyed Ipponmatsu. Her clothes were covered in fresh blood and all alround here were the bodies of men, women and children who had come to call the village home- including that of her dear grandparents. So traumatized was she that Masako never left her home, unsure of where to go or what to do. She remained there in the shambles of her former home for a long while until she was discovered by a passing traveller who took pity on the poor girl and offered to take her in. The mysterious wayfarer took care of the scared fishmonger and treated her like family, and while she was grateful for the hospitality, Masako felt that she couldn’t stay as she was afraid of what happened if she did. But just as she was turning to leave, her caretaker then revealed something about her: she was a highly-trained kunoichi named Amaya and was looking for an apprentice to take up her mantel. Masako refused at first but ultimately agreed to be trained in the ways of ninjutsu; she would use these skills to protect people from the dangers of the world- and maybe somehow defeat the voice in her head should the need arise. The two women trained hard for many years and while tutelage was very rigorous, Masako learned many new skills along the way and she eventually emerged a competent shinobi herself.Both she and Amaya were soon undertaking missions together: whether they were sneaking into enemy encampments or spying on targets to collect information, the ninja duo were never seen apart. Each assignment brought them closer and she began to see her fellow kunoichi not just as a partner, but a sister as well. Masako, however would never speak of her dark secret for fear of losing the only family she had left. And it was this decision would ultimately cost her. On one Autumn day, the women had been approached by a wealthy merchant looking for skilled ninja: a friend of his was moving valuble foreign items and was in need of a few extra hands to help safeguard his caravan. An escort mission. By this time Masako had already done her share and they were often simple enough: protect the target until they arrived safely at their destination and then get paid. There was usually an attack or two from brigands and other such nuisances, but they were few and far between. Plus this merchant was willing to pay a pretty reward so how could say no? So far the mission had gone off without any problems. No bandits, no wild beasts, no sudden eviornmental disaster, nothing. It looked to be a fairly easy assignment. But in this life, nothing is given easily as the girls immediately found out. From out of nowhere, they were attacked by assailants dressed in black shizoku ''and steel armour. Unlike common theives though, these were highly-trained ninja skilled in ninjutsu. One by one, they made quick work of the caravan’s defenders until it was just Masako and Amaya left standing. The girls gave their best that day but as the fighting drew on they were quickly becoming exhausted, and with more ninja replacing those that fell, they were quickly surrounded. Things were starting to look grim... until Masako begin to hear singing. In the midst of combat she had heard a soft lullaby, sung by a motherly voice. It then spoke to her in a gentle whisper, as if to alleviate her of all worry: “''Sore wa daijubudeshou...” ''it said. “I’ll protect you.” And just like that it was all over. There was no more struggling. No more shouting. No more screaming. Nothing. It was all ... quite. When she opened her eyes, Masako beheld the same grisly scene familiar to her all those years ago: there she stood alone, covered in blood and all around her were the broken bodies of friend and foe alike. And amidst the carnage was that of her beloved friend Amaya. Her corpse was lying peacefully, virtually unscarred- like an angel sleeping blissfully on a bed of skulls. Seeing all that death and destruction, again reliving the nightmares was way too much for her. So she ran ... and ran ... and ran. She continued to run as fast as her feet could, to get away from it all. Away from this terrible life of her’s forever. It had been some time after that incident. Masako had eventually settled down in the small cave that once her and Amaya’s home. Times were lonely and there moments where she had considered suicide, but at least she was content. She could hurt no one being so high up in the mountains and she was used to being by herself. But eventually the solitude was beginning to get to her and just as she was about to take that plunge into oblivion, she was suddenly stopped by a man who introduced himself as Akar Hattori, master of the Hattori ninja clan. But besides that he also told a rather surprising revelation: that Masako was his long lost younger sister and that they were both seperated from each other a long ago due to some great cataclysm in the past. Although she immediately dismissed his story as nothing but, she had begun to wonder if this man was indeed telling the truth. It took her some time to decide on his offer but in the end, Masako decided to go with Akar- there was nothing else for her here and who knows? There might be more to this mysterious ninja than first seen. And so that is how Masako Shirakawa, a young woman who, due to circumstances that were completely out of her control, turned from a not-so-simple village girl into a skilled warrior of the shadows. Here her trials and tribulations shall be told for all to witness. Though the road may prove difficult and the journey demanding, Masako will take on all challenges; and she’ll do it with a smile. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))